familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lists of places
Here is a list of places on earth, based on specific categories. General lists of places Lists of countries List of countries by name, by capital, by government :by area :by continent :by country code ::Federal Information Processing Standard (FIPS) two-letter ::International Olympic Committee (IOC) three-letter ::Internet TLDs ::ISO 3166-1 two and three-letter ::ITU country calling numbers :by name :by national capital :by official language :by population :by population density :by time zone :List of oil-producing states :List of flags List of regions :List of territorial disputes :List of active autonomist and secessionist movements Dependent areas :List of dependent territories :List of subnational entities :Table of administrative country subdivisions by country Pseudo-states :List of extinct countries, empires, etc. :List of micronations Cities :List of city listings by country :Capitals ::List of national capitals by name (present and past) ::List of capitals and larger cities by country ::List of current and former capital cities within U.S. states :List of metropolitan areas by population :List of the world's most populous cities :List of cities in India :List of planned cities :List of city nicknames in the United States :List of towns :List of places in London :List of Brooklyn, New York neighborhoods :List of Manhattan, New York neighborhoods :List of urban studies topics :List of named ethnic enclaves in North American cities List of sites :Ecclesiastic ::List of abbeys and priories:- :::Ireland :::England :::Scotland :::Wales :::Northern Ireland :::Isle of Man ::List of cathedrals ::List of churches and cathedrals of London ::List of Shinto shrines :Secular ::List of aquaria ::List of botanical gardens ::List of buildings ::List of largest suspension bridges ::List of castles ::Lists of cemeteries by country ::List of reservoirs and dams ::List of gardens ::List of historic houses ::List of hospitals ::List of museums ::List of museum ships ::List of Japanese landmarks :List of public outdoor clothes free places :List of skyscrapers ::Tall buildings in London ::Tall buildings in Melbourne :List of spa towns :List of United States military bases :List of mean centers of U.S. population during the 20th century :List of walls :List of waterfalls :List of World Heritage Sites :List of zoos Man-made geographical features * List of buildings * List of countries ** List of extinct countries, empires, etc. * List of cities ** Twin cities ** Twin towns ** Sister cities * List of national capitals ** List of historical national capitals * List of schools Natural geographical features * List of impact craters * List of mountains * List of rivers * List of waterways * List of waterfalls Lists of places in a country * List of places in Belarus * List of places in Cuba * List of places in Germany * List of places in Guatemala * List of places in Iraq * List of places in Russia * List of places in the Netherlands * List of places in the United Kingdom * List of places in the United States Lists of places in a state or city *Victoria, Australia: **List of localities (Victoria), Local Government Areas of Victoria, and Counties of Victoria **List of Melbourne suburbs *New South Wales, Australia: **List of Sydney suburbs Lists of places by name etymology * List of places named after people **List of things named after Queen Anne **List of places named for Lewis Cass **List of places named for DeWitt Clinton **List of places named for Christopher Columbus **List of places named for Marquis de la Fayette **List of places named after Saint Francis **List of places named for Benjamin Franklin **List of places named for Charles de Gaulle **List of places named for Pope John Paul II **List of places named for Nathanael Greene **List of places named for Sam Houston **List of places named for Andrew Jackson **List of places named for Thomas Jefferson **List of places named after Lenin **List of places named for James Madison **List of places named for Francis Marion **List of places named for James Monroe **List of places named for Richard Montgomery **List of places named for James K. Polk **List of places named for Israel Putnam **List of places named after Stalin **List of places named after Tito **List of places named after Queen Victoria **List of places named for George Washington * List of places named after peace Other lists of places * List of chemical elements named after places * List of places named Mallory * List of places with fewer than ten residents * List of places with 'Silicon' names * List of areas disputed by the United States and Canada * List of research parks * List of political and geographic subdivisions by total area Extraterrestrial features/regions :List of mountains on Venus :List of mountains on Mars :List of mountains on Io :List of craters on Venus :List of craters on Mars :List of craters on Europa :List of craters on Ganymede :List of craters on Callisto :List of features on Phobos and Deimos :List of Lunar valleys * Places